


the moon is oh so bright tonight

by maruyaaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a good friend, M/M, as slowburn as u can get in like 3k words LMAO, i honestly dont know what tags to add lol, let them be happy?? no i like angst, slowburn esque, the relationships r kinda complicated, this is a sequel (prequel?) to my other fic drunk with love, tsukishima and akaashi are friends fuck you, tsukki makes bad life decisions but he does his best, yamaguchi is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruyaaya/pseuds/maruyaaya
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was annoyed by everything.-this is a prequel (sort of) to my fic Drunk With Love. it literally does not make sense unless u read that first lol
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	the moon is oh so bright tonight

**Author's Note:**

> if u haven’t read Drunk With Love then go away and read it now ❤️
> 
> (come yell at me on my tumblr @maruyaaya)

Tsukishima Kei was annoyed by everything. 

Everything around him seemed to push just the right buttons to get him pissed. That bird was singing just a little too loudly and the sun was just a little too bright. He assumed it was his nerves, but nothing was the same as it usually was. Even Yamaguchi, who was usually a break from the chaos, felt so overbearing. 

Tsukishima just wanted some peace and quiet. He wanted to prepare himself. Tsukishima had always considered himself good with words. He was smart enough. He was clever, tall, and strong. He was Tsukishima Kei of all people and anyone would be damn lucky to have him. 

Except that Kuroo Tetsurou wasn’t exactly included in that _anyone._

Tsukishima couldn’t stand feelings. He hated the fact that he was attracted to Kuroo. He hated those emotions. He’d rather spend his time yelling at Kuroo for being annoying, but now everytime he was with Kuroo, all he thought about was how attractive Kuroo looked. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s soft voice floated through the room, stunning Tsukishima out of his thoughts. He nearly rolled his eyes, but stopped himself. Tsukishima had prepared himself to be annoyed — since nearly everything was annoying him at that moment, but for some reason, Yamaguchi felt like a much needed release. Despite Tsukishima’s previous thoughts, Yamaguchi wasn’t annoying like everything else. 

“Hello, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima muttered softly, hiding the small smile that popped up on his face at the sight of Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi returned the smile, running a hand through his hair. 

“Did you hear about the Tokyo training camp? I bet Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi already told you all about it. Are you going to train with them?” Yamaguchi shot out question after question, his smile never fading. 

“Another training camp?” Tsukishima asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Yamaguchi’s questions. So far in the groupchat, neither Bokuto, Kuroo, or Akaashi had mentioned anything about a training camp. And they were _always_ talking about something. The fact that none of them had mentioned a training camp seemed strange — no, it was outright weird. 

Yamaguchi whipped out his phone, quickly opening an email that Daichi had sent out. He read it aloud to Tsukishima, stumbling over his words a few times. The email detailed the time and date of the training camp, lasting for about a week. Tsukishima pulled out his phone to check his email, finding nearly a hundred messages from the group chat. 

_**gym 3 fuckers 😎** _

**Kubroo:** TSUKKI BRO  
**BROKUTO:** HEY HEY TSUKKI  
**Kubroo:** TSUKKI RESPOND TO US!!  
**BROKUTO:** TSUKKI WE MISS U  
**AGKASHEE:** leave him alone he might be busy  
**AGKASHEE:** and stop changing my name bokuto  
_AGKASHEE has changed his name to akaashi_  
**Kubroo:** TSUKKKIIIII ;-;  
**tsukki:** if my name is changed one more time-  
_tsukki has changed his name to tsukishima_  
**Kubroo:** tsukki did u hear about the training camp??  
**BROKUTO:** GYM 3 REUNITE!!  
**tsukishima:** god i wish i didn’t know about it  
**Kubroo:** dont be like that tsukki!!  
**tsukishima:** dont call me that -_-

Despite his harsh words, Tsukishima felt his heart swell slightly at Kuroo’s texts. It was at that moment that Tsukishima wanted to rip his heart out and flush it down the toilet; what part of him thought it was okay to have a crush on the most annoying person he knew? 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s voice snapped Tsukishima out his daydreams yet again. He tried to peek at Tsukishima’s phone, spotting the conversation with gym 3. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima slung his bag over his shoulder and continued on the way to school with Yamaguchi.

* * *

The week of the training camp came rather quickly and Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he was happy, sad, or angry about it. For one thing, he’d get to see Kuroo. But for another, he’d have to see _Kuroo._

The gym 3 group chat had been practically blowing up with Kuroo and Bokuto begging Tsukishima to respond, but he’d mostly ignored them and texted Akaashi a few times. 

Akaashi had been similar to a rock for Tsukishima and he’d come to him for help with most of his issues. Despite asking Akaashi for help on a lot of things, Tsukishima had never told him about his crush on Kuroo, and he planned to keep it that way. 

Tsukishima never would’ve expected him to become friends with the second year setter in any other circumstance, but he could’ve said the same thing for Yamaguchi. Akaashi was a friend he’d made out of convenience, but it worked for the both of them. 

The bus ride to Tokyo had been nothing short of **loud** , but Tsukishima had tuned it out most of the time, only being bothered by Hinata once or twice. 

Tsukishima would never admit it (not even after he dies), but he was just the smallest bit excited to see Kuroo again. 

_**akaashi keiji** _

**akaashi keiji:** hey. me, kuroo, and bokuto are waiting to pick you guys up  
**akaashi keiji:** see you there  
**tsukishima kei:** thanks akaashi  
**akaashi keiji:** no problem

When the bus finally pulled into the parking lot, Yamaguchi followed behind Tsukishima as he usually did. Tsukishima scanned the crowd for his ‘friends’, spotting the three of them waiting by the stop. Kuroo pointed at the group of Karasuno kids and ran up to them. 

“Hey, Tsukki!” Kuroo waved as he walked up to Tsukishima while Bokuto enveloped him in a hug. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but behind his disdain he was secretly happy to see that stupid bedhead hair that Kuroo always had. He slipped out of Bokuto’s tight embrace and muttered for Kuroo not to call him ‘Tsukki’.

Kuroo wrapped an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders, leading the way towards Nekoma. Tsukishima leaned into the touch just enough to be closer to Kuroo, but not enough that Kuroo would notice. Akaashi, however, did seem to notice the slight movement and shot Tsukishima a small grin, amused at the situation. Tsukishima fought the urge to flip him off, calming himself with the fact that he could make fun of Akaashi however much he wanted later. 

Tsukishima stared forward, unaware of Yamaguchi trailing behind like a lost dog, eyes wide as he looked at the group of friends.

* * *

“Hey, Tsukishima, Kuroo sent me to come get you.” Akaashi stepped into the gym where Karasuno was practicing, arms folded across his chest. Tsukishima peered up from where he was packing up his things. 

“Tsukki! Akaashi’s calling for you!” Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up as he stared at Akaashi. Tsukishima shoved his belongings into his bag and rolled his eyes yet again. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Tsukishima joined Akaashi. 

“See you later, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima didn’t bother saying goodbye to anyone besides Yamaguchi as he left with Akaashi. Akaashi’s mouth twisted into a small smile, leading Tsukishima to gym 3 where Kuroo and Bokuto were waiting. Tsukishima let out a scoff, stopping in his tracks. 

“What are _you_ smiling about?” Tsukishima grumbled, pushing his glasses up his face. Akaashi’s smirk didn't relent, only growing wider as he scanned Tsukishima. 

“That boy has a crush on you.” Akaashi’s face merely grew more amused as he remembered Yamaguchi watching Tsukishima with wide eyes. 

“Who, Yamaguchi? No way. Akaashi, you’re as oblivious as a rock. There is no way that Yamaguchi of all people has a crush on me.” Yamaguchi knew for certain, 100%, that Yamaguchi did not have a crush on him. Yamaguchi had told Tsukishima himself; he had a crush on Yachi, the cute first year manager. 

Yamaguchi was not gay nor was he the slightest bit interested in Tsukishima. Yamaguchi just looked up to him — like an older brother sort of. 

“Excuse me, what gives you the idea that I’m oblivious?” Akaashi crossed his arms, head tilting slightly to the side as he spoke. 

“You’re oblivious to your own crush on Bokuto.” Tsukishima knew that Akaashi’s crush was a delicate topic, but he didn’t feel like treading lightly after Akaashi had guessed that his best friend had a crush on him. 

“I’m not dumb, Tsukishima. Yes I have a crush on him, I know that. Not doing anything about it and pretending I don’t have one are two different things. You’re pretending this boy doesn’t have a crush on you because it’s more convenient for you. That’s not fair to him.” Akaashi ran a hand through his hair and bit the bottom of his lip, trying to focus on what he was going to say next.

“Even if Yamaguchi had a crush on me, which he doesn’t, it’s not my responsibility to deal with that. I have my hands full already.” Tsukishima couldn’t hold in his groan as Akaashi shrugged. 

“Hands full of Kuroo?” Akaashi hummed softly as the two made their way to the gym. Tsukishima stopped dead in his tracks yet again, unable to respond. 

“What?” Tsukishima was only able to squeeze a single word through his rigid breaths. He stared at Akaashi who only raised his eyebrows in response. 

“And you said I was oblivious.” Akaashi continued towards the gym, offering no explanation as to how he knew Tsukishima’s deepest secrets. Tsukishima hurried to follow him, preparing for a bear hug from Bokuto as soon as he would enter the gym.

* * *

The rest of the training camp passed rather uneventfully, with Karasuno losing most of the practice matches and needing to do penalty after penalty after penalty. Tsukishima had continued meeting with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi basically everyday. The only thing that seemed slightly different was- 

No, it wasn’t a _thing_ , it was a person. 

Yamaguchi had changed more than just a little bit. He was following Tsukishima around even more than he usually did. The lost puppy look in his eyes had grown even more and Tsukishima was on the verge of snapping at him. Why did Tsukishima have to deal with Yamaguchi’s little crisis? Because they were friends? Tsukishima had enough on his hands and he didn’t need to deal with a heartbroken Yamaguchi. 

Although he supposed he sort of owed it to Yamaguchi to at least give him some closure. As much as he thought it was a pain, Yamaguchi was still his friend. Yamaguchi deserved to hear it from Tsukishima himself. 

“You’re early.” Akaashi’s tone was direct as Tsukishima approached the gym. Akaashi was leaning against the closed door, arms folded and phone in his hands. Tsukishima muttered a small curse at never being able to escape Akaashi’s judgemental stare. Except today, it wasn’t so judgmental and was rather curious instead. 

“So are you.” Tsukishima took a spot next to Akaashi and looked up at him. 

“Waiting for Bokuto.” Akaashi’s phone lit up much like Akaashi’s own face while he read the message, “and Bokuto’s in a bit of a situation. Pretty sure Kuroo’s inside already, you can go ahead.” 

“Wait, Akaashi, you can’t leave me alone with him.” Tsukishima’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Akaashi briskly walked away, typing out a message to Bokuto. Akaashi shot Tsukishima a smile before picking up his pace. Tsukishima let out a small sigh and gripped the metal handle of the door, slowly pulling it open. He stopped dead after hearing a voice and very quietly crept up to the door crack, trying to listen in. 

He knew eavesdropping was wrong and that he shouldn’t have been doing it, but hell if he cared. Fuck his morals if this was his chance to learn something interesting. 

“I wanna go sleep, Kuroo.” Tsukishima was barely able to hear the soft voice. He peeked through the crack, spotting the blond Nekoma setter whom he hadn’t bothered to learn the name of. The only thing he remembered was that he was Kuroo’s childhood best friend and that was because Kuroo mentioned him often. 

“Hey, Kenma, c’mon I need to talk to you about something. It’s not like you were going to sleep anyways, you just wanna play video games.” The deeper voice was obviously Kuroo. Tsukishima had spent enough days listening to Kuroo talk about everything and anything that he could now recognize Kuroo’s voice. He peered through the crack a little more, watching as Kuroo and the blond, Kenma apparently, sat against the wall. 

“What do you want?” Kenma tucked his phone into his pocket and Kuroo’s eyes lit up at the mere sight of the smaller boy putting away his game to talk. Kuroo took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment. Tsukishima thought that it was strange to see Kuroo so calm. So…

Quiet. 

Kuroo looked almost afraid of what Kenma would say next. Despite the bright smile on his face, his eyes looked at Kenma with an unbridled fear. A fear that was so unlike Kuroo’s usual confidence. 

“Kenma, I wanted to tell you. I like you. Is that weird?” Kuroo’s eyes darted across the ceiling, landing everywhere except on Kenma. Kenma dropped his phone. Tsukishima felt his heart literally shatter. 

Of _fucking_ course Kuroo was confessing. Of course it was to his childhood best friend. 

Tsukishima should’ve known he didn’t stand a chance in the first place. He should’ve known that Kuroo was unobtainable. 

Then he realized that Kenma hadn’t answered. There was still a chance Kenma would say no. Tsukishima realized he probably should’ve felt guilty for wishing that his crush would get heartbroken, but he didn’t. He didn’t really care about anything but the fact that he might be able to console Kuroo after and confess then. 

That’s when he fell. 

Tsukishima had been too distracted by his own thoughts that he had forgotten the door was slightly ajar. He fell forward and cursed himself for behaving like Hinata. 

“Tsukki?” Kuroo scrambled off the ground, staring at Tsukishima. His smile faded after a few seconds, “Were you eavesdropping?” 

“What no. What makes you think I’d want to be around you any longer than I have to.” Tsukishima scoffed, brushing the dust off of his clothes. Kuroo didn’t look like he believed him and instead tiled his head, looking at the taller blond with harsh eyes. 

“Tsukishima, I’m kinda doing something important here.” The use of Tsukishima’s full name felt like a dagger to the heart. It was more pain than Tsukishima felt possible. He’d yelled at the nickname so many times, but now that it was gone it just felt wrong. 

“Whatever, it’s not like he even said yes. Come cry to me later.” Tsukishima felt his words come up like vomit. He could see how each word pained Kuroo, but he couldn’t stop. 

“Hey, Tsukishima right? Could you leave us alone?” Kenma’s voice was soft but direct. It was stated as a question, but more so intended as an order. 

“I didn’t even do anything. You guys are the ones overreacting. It’s not like I’m even lying or anything. It’s almost funny.” Tsukishima knew that he shouldn’t have been saying those things, but with each sentence came another only making the situation worse. 

“Tsukishima, what the fuck? You can’t say something like that when you’re literally too much a coward to even confess to me in the first place. Yeah, I know Tsukki, we all do. I’ve been waiting for you say something— anything! But you treat me like shit and only decide to say anything when I’m pouring out my feelings to my crush.” Kuroo didn’t stop to breathe, shutting his eyes to blink back any tears. He refused to let Tsukishina or Kenma see him cry. 

“But-“ 

“Shut up. Go away. I don’t care if I’m being harsh. You don’t get to play the victim here. You’re a coward and it’d make me feel so much better if you would fuck off.” Kuroo barely finished his sentence before Tsukishima briskly turned on his heel and walked out. He wouldn’t stay and listen to Kuroo any longer. 

Once the door of the gym was safely closed, he broke into a sprint and texted Akaashi, the only person he could trust. He met up with Akaashi in his room and collapsed into his arms. Akaashi stroked the blond male’s hair as Tsukishima sobbed softly. He hated feeling so weak. So powerless. 

“I fucked up, Akaashi. I fucked up so bad.”

* * *

“The moon is really bright tonight, Tsukki.” Tsukishima’s head snapped backwards as he spotted Yamaguchi sitting down next to him. Tsukishima only grunted to acknowledge his presence and then turned to look at the sky again. The two boys sat in silence for a few moments, staring up at the dark blue sky. 

The sky twinkled with stars and Tsukishima found himself vaguely reminded of Yamaguchi’s freckles. 

“Tsukki? Are you and Akaashi…” Yamaguchi trailed off. Tsukishima didn’t bother to look at Yamaguchi, instead keeping his eyes focused on the sky above.

“Me and Akaashi? No way in a million years.” Tsukishima scoffed softly. Tsukishima let out a small ‘oh’ before the two returned to silence. Neither spoke for the next couple of minutes. 

“You and Kuroo?” Yamaguchi whispered. 

“You’re asking a lot of questions.” Tsukishima tried to avoid a direct answer. 

“Sorry, Tsukki-”

“Don’t be. You don’t talk enough sometimes.” Tsukishima could’ve sworn he saw Yamaguchi’s face light up, maybe for just a second. At that sentence, Yamaguchi’s mouth opened and Tsukishima didn’t think there was anything he could say to make him stop at this point. 

Y’know, it felt weird. Tsukishima had never really seen Yamaguchi in _that way_ before. Yamaguchi had been a friend he’d made out of convenience, obligation, whatever, but now? Tsukishima was closer to Yamaguchi than he was to anyone else in his life. He even considered Yamaguchi closer than Akaashi at this point. 

And until now, Tsukishima hadn’t noticed just how pretty Yamaguchi was. There was an innocent air about him, like he was literally an angel. His freckles were reminiscent of stars in the sky and his eyes shone brighter than the emeralds they were so often compared to. 

“Hey, Tsukki, I have a c-”

“I know, Yamaguchi. Give me time.” Tsukishima only now realized just how much he cared for Yamaguchi. He might not have been able to love him now, but he knew he could in the future. 

He could learn to love Yamaguchi and just because it would take time, doesn’t make it any less real.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO tis done! honestly i dont like this THAT much but i think it’s okay! so now u might ask, what’s next??? 
> 
> well!! i’m going to focus on writing some shorter one shots before writing any full multipart fics so i’ll see u there ig lol


End file.
